Lost
by TyIsABamf
Summary: Draco is out in Hogsmede with his son, Scorpious, also with Harry and his own children.  What will Draco do when his son wanders off?  Slight HPDM.


_Prompt: Scorpious gets lost is Hogsmede._

* * *

><p>It was a snowy afternoon, and a small group were out and about, running errands in the familiar area of Hogsmede. Harry Potter, now having fathered three children, carried his daughter, while his sons followed close behind him. The-Boy-Who-Lived was accompanied by Draco Malfoy, who kept hold of his own blonde-haired son's wrist as they walked. Scorpious would often stop to stare at something that boggled his six-year-old mind, resulting in a gently tug on his arm telling him to keep walking.<p>

They all paused for a moment as Draco let go of his son to dig through his pockets for his money pouch. Upon being freed, Scorpious immediately hopped over to a store window, admiring the animals inside with awe, pressing his gloved hands to the glass. Minutes later, he looked up, expecting to see his family, but saw nothing but strangers. A bit of panic rose up in him as he began to frantically look for his father.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had continued walking down the snowy roads, pausing at Honey Dukes. "Do you want anything, Scorp?" Draco asked, anticipating his son's excited answer. Nothing. With a frown, the blonde man looked down beside him, hoping to see his son too enthralled in gawking at something to answer him. "... Harry?" Draco asked, trying to stay calm.

"What is it?" The dark-haired man asked, feeling that something wasn't right.

"Where's Scorpious?" The other asked, looking behind them, praying that he'd see his pale son just a few steps back. The little boy was no where to be seen. "Shit." Draco cursed, "I'm going to go find him," He dismissed himself before rushing to retrace his steps, mind reeling. _Scorp's not only little but he's cute. Oh bloody hell, what if he's been kidnapped-_

The man hurriedly walked past people, not bothering to utter a 'pardon me', too set on finding his little blonde angel. Hoping that Scorpious had gotten cold and decided to go into a shop, Draco began searching all of the local places. He blew through Madam Puddifoot's and The Three Broomsticks, all with no luck of finding the boy. Pausing outside of Zonko's, Draco stood, trying to calm himself with not much avail, mind reeling with every possible bad thing that could have happened to his son. Chewing on his bottom lip, he tried to collect himself once more before entering Zonko's jokeshop. Draco wandered about the store, looking for any glimpse of white-blonde hair.

Rounding a corner, Draco saw a small head of familiar blonde hair, immediately rushing over to the child, "Scorp!" He called, feeling heartbroken when the child turned around and revealed herself to be a little girl that was most definitely not his son. _No where near as cute,_ Draco thought absently before rushing off once more, leaving the little girl confused. The man left Zonko's, and suddenly realized he must've looked distraught, seeing as several passerby's gave him concerned glances, and then he had the idea to ask people if they'd seen his dear Scorpious.

One older woman told him she'd seen him around ten minutes ago, but couldn't remember exactly where. He thanked her, assuring him that up until then Scorpious hadn't been kidnapped. Draco continued to wander about Hogsmede, searching for his boy. He met up with Harry after a bit, hoping that the other man had found his son, but alas, no luck.

"Just... Stay calm, we'll find him." Harry assured him, offending a smile. Draco only nodded, before heading off on his own again to search, attempting to ask more strangers if they'd seen him.

Around ten minutes later, Draco tapped a brunette's shoulder, "Excuse me madam, but have you seen a little blonde boy? He's six years old and looks just like-" When the woman turned to look at him, all of his blood went cold. It was none other than his ex-wife, the one he'd left to be with Harry. Astoria gave him a icy glare.

"What have you done, and _where _is Scorpious?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh bloody hell," Draco muttered with a sigh, "He's wandered off and I'm looking for him now, alright?"

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you have him! You've gone off and lost him! You _fool_!" The woman yelled at him, causing some of the surrounding people to attempt to eavesdrop on the argument.

"Astoria, please. Not here, not now." Draco said exasperatedly, wishing that she would let him leave.

"...You are very lucky that I have business to attend to. I'll be expecting a letter once you find him." She told him with a scowl before promptly leaving him. Sighing once more, Draco continued his search, becoming more frantic and panicked as the time passed. He plopped down on a snow-covered bench that was off the main path, putting his head in his hands.

He couldn't handle the thought, the possibility, that he'd lost his son, he could take anything but that. Scorpious was his baby, his little boy. Draco's eyes stung, but he wouldn't cry, at least not in public. He stood up, pacing around the bench, trying to think of where else the boy could be. Not the Shrieking Shack, that was a given; Scorpious wouldn't even go in when James bribed him to. Chewing his lip and wringing the bottom edge of his jacket, he sat back down once more. He put his face in his hands, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself again. _Just breathe, Draco... Everything will be okay. Scorp is probably inside some shop, warm, and safe..._ He tried to assure himself, soon losing himself in his thoughts- the good and the bad.

Just when he was about to give up and find Harry, he heard a voice.

"Daddy!"

Draco's head snapped up, seeing his own precious son running at him, nose, cheeks, and ears red, eyes wet. Rushing over to him, the father instantly gathered up Scorpious in his arms, hugging him tightly, "Oh thank _god_." He breathed, one hand smoothing the boy's hair as he kissed his forehead. Draco knelt down so Scorpious could stand and wiped his wet cheeks, kissing his head once more. Harry and his group of children walked up a moment later.

"We found him in the animal shop, crying into a kitten."

Draco smiled, "That would explain why you smell like cat." Scorpious smiled back at him. The man stood, picking up his small son, feeling complete when the small boy buried his face in his father's neck, "I'd say that we're ready to go home now." Harry nodded in agreement, and they began to head back to the comfort of their house. "Oh, also," Draco whispered to Harry, "I need to write Astoria, to let her know we found him. I ran into her earlier, and she wasn't too pleased."

"I can imagine." Harry nodded with a smile.


End file.
